


Sex in the City

by muses_circle, xtremeroswellian



Series: Playing With Fire [1]
Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: Attraction, F/M, Fingering, First Meetings, PWP, Porn, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muses_circle/pseuds/muses_circle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: "Dean, I think I found her," Sam breathed, his eyes never leaving the slim yet shapely blonde who had just walked through the door. She was definitely a woman he wouldn't mind talking to, among other things.
Relationships: Chloe Sullivan/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Chloe Sullivan
Series: Playing With Fire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725595
Kudos: 1





	Sex in the City

"Dean, I think I found her," Sam breathed, his eyes never leaving the slim yet shapely blonde who had just walked through the door. She was definitely a woman he wouldn't mind talking to, among other things.

Dean rolled his eyes. "You'll never get to first base with her," he pointed out, eyes straying to a hot brunette a few seats down at the bar.

Standing up, Sam snapped, "Like I'd ever tell you if I did." The air was thick with his awareness of her, though she had yet to see him. The music throbbed, the smoke permeated the room, but all he could see was her. Eyes darkening with lust, he muttered, "Have fun getting to first base," and took off towards the blonde goddess.

Chloe looked around the nightclub in Metropolis. It wasn't really her kind of place, but lately she'd begun thinking maybe it should be. After watching the sordid love triangle between Clark, Lex and Lana for the last few months and her breakup with Jimmy Olsen, she had started to give up on the idea of finding someone decent. Love didn't last, or it wasn't faithful and sometimes it was neither. She was tired of searching.

But this place had potential. She just wanted to know what it'd be like to have a fling. Just once.

Sam thought he'd never make it to where she stood, looking around as though she had never been in a nightclub before. Strange knots formed in his stomach, the dimpled smile falling a little: what was he doing? he wondered, steps faltering a little as the distance between them closed. He wasn't a one-night stand kind of guy usually. Why start now?

When the woman's piercing green eyes settled on him, he knew his answer: because he was tired of living the celibate life. Maybe Dean was onto something with the women he pursued. It helped with the loneliness. The seductive smile reappeared. "Hey," he shouted over the noise.

And there he was. Tall, dark and about a hundred shades of insanely adorable. Too adorable, she thought, gazing at him intently and suddenly feeling nervous. Way out of her league. Lois or Lana could land a guy like that maybe, but she wasn't either of them. Who was she kidding?

She started to turn away when she heard him shout. Was he really talking to her? She turned back around slowly.

She was shy. That much was obvious, he thought, repeating his greeting again. He took a step towards her, his eyes focused on hers, hands in his pockets because he didn't know what else to do with them. "Saw you come in and..." His grin turned shy and he looked down, making his dimples more pronounced. He felt like a school boy and hated that feeling.

But with that golden blonde hair framing her face, her skin rosy and flawless, he figured she was too good for him. The worst that could happen is she'd shoot him down. Right?

Either he wasn't used to picking up strange girls in nightclubs or he was really good at pretending like it. "I'm Chloe," she told him, gazing at him.

"Beautiful name," he replied with an intense gaze in her direction. "I'm Sam." He pulled a massive hand out of his pocket, waiting to see if she'd shake it.

Something in his eyes spoke of pain and sadness deep within and she slowly slid her hand into his. "Nice to meet you."

Their skin connected and he started a little, not expecting the flare of attraction flowing between them. The shy smile came back and he swallowed hard. How did Dean do this? he wondered, his hand lingering in hers. "Can I buy you a drink?" he offered, seeing in her eyes a kind of determination he knew lay within himself... and he wanted to see what happened.

She smiled. "Sure." She felt a little dazed as she held onto his hand as he led her through the crowd, moving closer to the bar. She sat down a couple stools down from his brother, unbeknownst to her.

Sam caught Dean's knowing look and shot him a glare. The last thing he wanted was his older brother cutting in and taking her away. Dean seemed to be good at that. "So, what's it going to be?" he asked, ignoring the words Dean was mouthing.

"Just a beer," she said over the noise, not even taking notice of Dean.

He laughed. "My kind of woman," he said loudly, giving her a heated look before calling the bartender for a couple beers.

Chloe felt her cheeks grow warm as she watched him. He was wearing a button down shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Very down to earth, plain. But somehow on him it looked just right. There was something about this guy.

Sam saw the blush and smiled widely, handing her a beer and taking a drink of his. Her clothing hugged her body like a glove: she was, in a word, perfect. He again thought why she was sitting with him, but seeing Dean mouth Go for it, asshole, Sam set his jaw and said, "So, you probably hear this all the time, but... has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?"

A wry grin touched her lips. "Girls don't hear that as often as you might think," she told him.

His smile turned lazy, seductive as he leaned close to her. "You should," he whispered in her ear, his nostrils flaring at the vague scent of vanilla on her skin. He wondered how she'd taste and his groin tightened. "Every day."

His nearness made her entire body flush with heat. She could feel his warm breath against her cheek and feeling bold, she turned her head and kissed him on the lips.

His lips automatically responded to hers, not letting hers go. His hand drifted to her cheek, stroking slowly. It was as if she had read his mind... and she tasted even better than he imagined. His heart thudded in his chest, drowning out everything but the music's beat, a primal sexual rhythm. He leaned forward, opening her mouth with his to deepen the kiss.

When his tongue brushed against hers, she felt something akin to an electric shot jolt through her and she moaned softly against his lips. If he was this talented with his mouth, she wondered what he could do with those large hands. She leaned into his chest, exploring his mouth even as he invaded and explored her own.

The moment her hand touched his chest, Sam's upstairs brain shut down, leaving his downstairs one straining to be released from his fly. Both hands traced patterns along her arms, rubbing gently though his hands wanted to wander elsewhere. Eyes closed, he dared to brush her breast with one hand and felt her shiver in response.

"We're in public," she whispered, as much to remind herself of that fact as to remind him.

"So let's find a place... less... public," he protested, his thumb brushing across her nipple while his hand was on her arm.

"Lead the way." Chloe swallowed hard as goose bumps cropped up on her skin.

Sam eyed the place quickly, his mind struggling to remain coherent as he spoke to Chloe. He noticed stairs at the back of the club leading to a dark, seemingly empty balcony. Grabbing her hand, he stood up and waited long enough for her to stand before winding them towards the stairs.

"Up there?" she asked, surprised and a little hesitant.

He stopped and looked back at her. "It's dark," he whispered, "unless you wanna take a chance on the bathroom." A wicked, lustful gleam suddenly entered his eyes at the thought of fucking her in front of the entire nightclub. The mere thought of it made him harder, though he did nothing to convince her of what he wanted. He only hoped she had the same needs.

The idea of having sex in a bathroom really held no appeal for her. Glancing up at the balcony, she bit her lower lip. She wondered what her friends would think if they'd been there. Sweet, doormat Chloe having sex with a stranger in a public place. Wasn't that exactly what she wanted? To become someone different, more daring? Her eyes twinkling she smiled at him. "Let's go."

"You sure?" he asked in her ear, struck once again with the determination in her eyes. He knew... she was using him. Hell, wasn't he about to do the same thing?

"I'm sure." She met his gaze.

Squeezing her hand, he kissed her again and led them towards the stairs.

She followed him quickly, her black skirt hugging her legs as she moved with purpose up the steps. It was completely empty up there and she felt her heart speed up.

Sam thanks the gods for the place being deserted, and once they reached the top, he pulled her to him and kissed her fiercely, wasting no time slipping his hands under her shirt and cupping her lace-lined breasts as he backed her against the railing.

She groaned against his mouth as he teased her nipples into aching points with a few light strokes. Just as she'd suspected, his hands were very talented. She leaned against the rail heavily, momentarily fearing that it would break under her weight, but it didn't even shake. Relaxing, her hands tangled in his shaggy hair.

He groaned at the feel of her in his hands. And wanted more. One hand went for the hem of her skirt and pulled it up slowly, trailing his fingers up her thigh as he went. He was pleasantly surprised to find she had come prepared: she wore nothing underneath.

Moving his mouth to her neck, he slipped a finger into her, rubbing her clit as he stroked her. "Fuck," he whispered in pain.

A faint whimper escaped her as he slid another finger inside her tight heat. She bit down hard on her lip and moved her hands up and under his shirt, a little startled by how well toned his muscles were. She couldn't tell beneath the baggy shirt.

"Yeah," he whispered, mouth sucking at her neck like a vampire. She would have a mark tomorrow, and a part of him enjoyed that thought. "More," he pleaded, rubbing her nub harder, his cock throbbing at the movements she made against his hand.

The breath catching in her throat as he slid his long fingers in and out of her quickly, she opened the top button of his shirt, nibbling on his collarbone as one hand slid down to cup his hardness through his jeans. Even through the denim she could tell he was large--much larger than the only guy she'd ever been with. She was both nervous and excited about that. She undid the button on his jeans, kissing him hungrily.

Their kisses swallowed the hitched breath in his throat when she freed his hardness and stroked it with her hands, pumping him with a confidence he hadn't experienced in a very long time. His hips began to move with her hand, though he was more interested in being inside her when he climaxed.

Slipping his fingers out reluctantly, he licked them, tasting her heat and wetness on his tongue, and reached for his wallet, producing a thin piece of foil. He stopped kissing her long enough to look at her heatedly, his hips still moving slightly to the rhythm she had established.

Her heart was pounding quickly in her chest. Part of her wondered what the hell she was doing, about to have sex with a complete stranger. But God, said stranger was sexually talented in ways she'd never experienced and she wanted more. She moved her hand away from his cock and plucked the package from his hands, ripping the foil open her with teeth and sliding it over him with a grin.

Groaning, Sam closed his eyes briefly and yanked her skirt up as far as it would go and picked her up, positioning her hot core over his bulging thickness, hands holding firmly onto her hips. He slowly pushed himself into her, taking it an inch at a time, opening his eyes to watch her reaction. God, she was so tight, he thought, feeling her inner muscles stretch and pulse around him.

Chloe bit down hard on her tongue as he slid into her, her back pressed roughly against the railing. She wound one leg around his waist as tightly as her skirt would allow, whimpering faintly as his length stretched her beyond what she was used to. She slid her nails down his back, needing more.

He was barely keeping it together. Her touch left him shuddering as her hips bucked against his, taking him in all the way. Her eyes were large with surprised lust. He gazed at her and knew the moment she was ready to go. He moved his hips, gliding his cock nearly out of her, then back in. His intense hazel eyes gazed at her, taking in every facial expression, every noise, as they started moving together.

She swallowed hard, her breathing unsteady. She leaned forward more so her head was resting against his collarbone. She bit down lightly on his shoulder, grinning when she felt him shudder.

"Dammit," he grunted, his thrusts becoming unsteady as she rode him, grinding her hips closer into him, nearly sending them both over the edge of the balcony. "So tight," he muttered, driving harder into her, a hand straying back underneath her blouse and tweaking a nipple hard.

She cried out softly, glad the music was so loud that no one could hear them. She wondered if anyone could see them, see what they were doing. "Please," she whimpered, nipping at his neck.

"Please... what?" he whispered, pounding into her as his thumb soothed over her sore nipple. When his hand slipped between them and rubbed her clit again, he whispered, "That good?"

"Yes, oh don't stop," she whimpered, licking his neck.

Sam continued his torture until he felt her hot core spasm, her orgasm washing over her... which was a good thing, because his badly needed release came close on her heels. He came with a last, hard thrust, filling the condom to its near breaking point. Breathless and sweaty, Sam pulled out of her and gently eased her back onto her feet.

Her breathing unsteady, she leaned against the rail for a moment, smoothing her skirt down awkwardly, her face flushed.

Peeling the used condom off his now shrinking cock, Sam looked around for a trash can or someplace to dispose of the evidence. He pulled his jeans closed with his free hand and moved a few steps away from her, having spotted a glow-in-the-dark rimmed trash can. He smiled wryly, wondering how many people came up here to do what they'd just done.

Once that was done, he stood in front of Chloe once again, struck with the shyness bug. What exactly did you say once it was... over? he thought, not quite meeting her eyes.

"Trust me when I say you have nothing to be shy about," she said without thinking, reading his expression easily.

The shy smile became knowingly wicked, especially since he was thinking about her response to him. "Neither do you," he murmured with a flirtatious smirk.

Her cheeks flushed as she met his gaze. "This isn't generally something I..." She smiled wryly, wondering why it mattered whether or not he knew she wasn't the type to engage in public sex with total strangers.

He chuckled and touched her cheek. "Me neither," he whispered, sensing her awkwardness and wanting to take it away. He blinked in surprise at his own thoughts.

For some reason, she believed that. "Are you from Metropolis?"

He scratched his mussed hair and grinned. "No, actually. We're just passing through town."

"That's too bad." She smiled at him. "Well, if you ever decide to pass through town again, look me up."

Sam looped a crooked, lazy smile at her. "I will... if I can get your number." He pulled his cell out of his back pocket and pulled up his address book.

Grinning, she gave him her cell number without hesitation.

Her name and number in his phone, Sam stuffed it back into his pocket and looked at her. "So... I'll see ya?" He smiled, wondering if they would get back into town so he could look her up.

Standing on her tiptoes, she pressed herself against him, kissing him on the lips. "I really hope so," she whispered seductively.

Sam resisted the urge to touch her again, so he settled for one last full mouthed kiss. Backing away from her, he whispered, "Oh, I'll be back." Turning, he left her there, walking slowly down the stairs, mentally preparing himself to face Dean.

Chloe leaned against the railing, watching him head down the steps and into the crowd below, a smile on her face. She hoped he made good on that vow.

Sam felt eyes on the back of his head and knew she was watching him. His desire to turn and look back at her was so strong he nearly gave into it, though by the time he'd decided to look, Dean had already caught sight of him and said, "Sammy! How does home base feel?"

"Fucking great," Sam whispered to himself, rolling his eyes and keeping his mouth shut. Not even Dean would know how wonderful it felt.

He smirked. "Where the hell did you go, anyway?"

Sam plopped down on the barstool next to his brother and gave him a look. "None of your damn business."

Dean grinned and knocked back the rest of his beer. He glanced down the bar at the brunette he'd been flirting with. "Well, I'm going home with her. See you tomorrow, Sammy."

Snorting, Sam made a face. "Yeah, have fun, dude." He watched his brother stand up, take the brunette's hand and leave the bar. He lingered a moment, debating on whether to search out Chloe again but thought better. Standing up, he walked out the door and headed back to the motel. At least tonight he wouldn't need the porn to get off, he mused with a grin.


End file.
